


These sheets (need changing)

by mynameisnotthepoint



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Linn is more than her depression, One Night Stands, talk about orgasms, wlw smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint
Summary: In the last few weeks, she’s finally gotten horny again; read some steamy stories, watched some porn. Maybe, chasing an orgasm, together, skin touching skin, could finally be a nice thing again?Linn goes to a party with Eskild and meets a cute girl.





	These sheets (need changing)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't have been published without the wonderful help of [Treehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse) and [Immy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia)! Also, thank you so much to [Vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine) for the keen eye on adverbs and everything else! You helped me make so much more out of this little fic ❤❤

Bodies undulating in the dim light. Beer spills everywhere. Shoe soles sticking to the ground. Streaky hair, sweaty faces, stained armpits. Music so loud the beat makes her eardrums sing. She slowly sways her hips, her left and right foot alternate taking a step forward and then back. Her eyes are closed, fully focused on aligning her movements to the sultry beat. Immersed in the rhythm, she starts cocking her shoulders, back straining to the left and then the right. Her arms move away from her body, her hands up to her head, making circling motions, then pushing outwards, her hips doing the same. Her body is completely focused on the pulsing beat, nothing else.

And then the song changes. No intro, the lyrics pick up immediately.

Oh, she's sweet but a psycho  
A little bit psycho  
At night she's screamin'  
"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

She stops dancing altogether, her energy leaving her, fast. Fuck that dj. The party was a mistake. She could be in her room right now, cuddled in her blanket, ignoring her tea and watching netflix. Eskild just has a knack for realizing when she’s in a good enough headspace to go out. She has been doing better in the last weeks. Ventured outside her room more, joined Eskild and Noora on trips to the grocery store. Gone to class according to her schedule. Eaten more than just ready meals. Tonight, though, she actually agreed to attend a university party with Eskild, something he’s been pestering her about for months. Now, he’s just clapping to the beat of the drums and singing along with his uni friends. After getting to know Even, and her opening up about her depression, she’d hoped he would be more understanding. The song is rather popular right now, though, and she can’t fault him for knowing it. He’s never been very sensitive to other people’s moods, or rather, he only notices after a bit that something’s wrong.

Abruptly, the riff of a new song starts playing. This one she can use to scream out her frustration, show the world that she is more than _sweet but depressed_.

Boy, I don't give a fuck  
So stop tryna' get to me  
Tch, get up off your knees  
'Cause, boy, I don't give a fuck

She looks at Eskild, he winks at her; together they do their weird jumping dance move, headbang, and sing the lyrics into the other’s face. It’s exhilarating, a little tradition they have going on; it bands them together, forms a connection between their vastly different personalities.

 

Over the speakers, a man’s high voice suddenly sings something about dancing and not stopping the feeling, and Eskild’s mouth is moving.

“WHAT?”

“I SAID, ARE YOU COUNTING ON BRINGING SOMEONE HOME WITH YOU?”

“I DON’T KNOW. WHY?”

“THAT GIRL OVER THERE HAS BEEN COMING CLOSER DURING THE LAST SONG, AND I DON’T THINK SHE’S DOING IT FOR THIS HOT BODY.”

He gestures at himself and nudges his head in the direction of a girl. The first thing about her is her long blue hair. The second is how she moves with such confidence, smiling and letting her body follow the beat. Could she really want something more? Eskild does know his stuff, at least when it comes to finding people to hook up with. However, she hasn’t hooked up with someone in months. The desire had just not been there, nothing had been working, zero lust. And if she hadn’t even been able to get herself off, how would someone else? However, in the last few weeks, she’d finally gotten horny again; read some steamy stories, watched some porn. Maybe, chasing an orgasm, together, skin touching skin, could finally be a nice thing again?

They move towards each other, bodies swaying closer, their chests almost pushing together, locking eyes through it all. A smirk appears on the girl’s face, and she makes her body move in a sensual roll downwards, pulling her shoulders back, then stretching out her neck, like a wave. The only sensible thing is to move closer when the girl snaps her head forward, put her arms around the girl’s neck. Their heads move closer, noses touch, and then lips collide. A taste of mint gum and her lips are soft against her own. In the distance, she can hear the song change, the beat slowing down. The kisses turn more languid, and a hand moves into her hair, taking a light hold of it. Their heads change direction, and she slips her tongue into the girl’s mouth. The kisses become harder, more intense, and the girl trails her hand down to her waist.

She steers them towards a bench not too far away. The girl plops down next to her, and they lock lips again, at a slightly awkward angle. Probably thinking the same thing, the girl interrupts their kissing to climb into her lap. Her whole world seems narrowed down to the weight of another body on her thighs and a mouth attached to her own for a few minutes. Kissing. And more kissing. Slowly, it could have been seconds, minutes, even as much as half an hour later, sounds of the room come filtering back in. The girl shifts a bit in her lap, looking at her as if she has hung the moon. She smiles back and sighs. Fuck. She doesn’t even know the girl’s name.

“I’M LINN. WHO ARE YOU?”

“ELISE. I WOULD SAY NICE TO MEET YOU, BUT I THINK WE’RE PAST THAT!”

And then, Elise winks, kissing her again. It turns hungry fast, their bodies start grinding against each other. It’s so hot to have another person nearly hump themselves on her leg. She steadies Elise by putting her hands on her hips, and moves to kiss her neck, pecking the soft skin there. Elise sighs in her ear, her grinding becoming more desperate.

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?”

Hugging Elise closer, she puts her mouth against Elise’s ear.

“I’d rather not do this in a bathroom. Come home with me?”

She makes a move to stand up, and Elise is quick to follow. Taking Elise’s hand, she entwines their fingers, and pecks her on the cheek. Then, she walks them back onto the dance floor in search of Eskild. When she spots him, entwined with some guy, his hips grinding into the guy’s backside, she decides to just shoot  him a text.She squeezes Elise’s hand, extracts her phone from the front pocket of her jeans and writes up her message:

 

**Going home, have company. Please go to the guy’s place. Noora doesn’t need to hear both of us.**

 

She locks her phone and slips it back into her pocket. Hopefully, Eskild looks at his phone before he decides to go home. She looks back at him. He’s still glued to that guy’s back. Well, at least the guy seems to be into it as much as he is. Eskild deserves some kindness too.

 

* * *

 

 

The front door to the flatshare closes behind them with a click. Shoes hit the floor. Socked feet pad across the hallway, stopping every now and then. The sound of kissing and gasping fills the room. A body thumps against a wall. The door to the bedroom opens.

And then, just as she is getting ready to push Elise on the bed, she ceases all movement. It’s littered with discarded clothes, as is the floor.

“Fuck. I forgot my room’s a mess. Sorry.”

She rushes to the bed, grabs the clothing, and dumps it down on her office chair, pushing the clothes on the floor aside with her foot. Elise waits, amused by her desperate attempts at cleaning up. Then, they both look back at the bed. Fuck. The sheets haven’t been changed for a while; she had her period since then, also there are a few discolored tea stains and even some crumbs.

“I think we need to change my sheets as well.”

“I don’t mind. You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Elise kisses her cheek, and winks. So she goes to get some bed linen from the wardrobe. She really should have let Noora wash her stuff last week, when she did all of Eskild’s. Now she nervously grabs her last clean set. There are some stains on them as well, but at least they have in fact been washed. When she tells Elise, she just laughs and pecks her on the lips.

Together, they change the cover on the duvet, and Elise does the pillow case while she herself puts a new sheet on the mattress. The faded stains are visible, but otherwise, the sheets look much cleaner. She lets out a relieved sigh. Elise laughs.

“It’s cool, really. I’d consider this more of a sixth date type of thing, but you’re just too cute.”

Twice in a row now, Elise has called her cute. If she keeps on doing it, it may contain a grain of truth; but even the truth is subjective. No, she will not go down that road. Taking someone home was supposed to result in some fun, not an existential crisis. The worry can rear its ugly head tomorrow; tonight is all about letting go.

They exchange a few sensual kisses, every one more heated than the last. Apparently having enough of standing, Elise pushes her down onto the bed. They lie there, kissing, hands wandering down to explore, stroking soft chests and full thighs. She needs more touching, less clothes and pulls at the hem of Elise’s T-shirt. Elise lifts her arms and lets her tug it off. One by one, the pieces of clothing land on the floor.

Then, they lie there, taking each other in. No, they are in no means perfect, with her saggy butt and Elise’s jutting hip bones, but when they kiss, it’s just right. Elises breasts are small and one about fits in the palm of her hand, so she pinches the nipple and squishes the rest. The moan that follows says enough. She trails her fingers down Elise’s sides. The hairs there are standing on end, and a shiver runs through her body, accompanied by a high whine. She moves on to Elise’s inner thighs, which makes her tremble. .

“Is this OK?”

“Yeah, more than OK.”

“Do you want me to move on?”

“Hn, yeah.”

Elise seems a bit taken aback by that, as if she just expected her to continue without asking; but permission is important, no matter who the sex is with. Or so she has learned. Elise consented, so she is allowed to continue, explore her folds. She wets her index and middle finger, finds Elise’s clit, and starts with slow circling motions on top of the little nub, startling Elise, making her let out a loud gasp.

“A little more up.”

She complies, and the moans become louder. Elise’s legs lock up, trembling; as if she’s trying to push her orgasm out by force. The trembling turns into shaking, and Elise moans louder. She increases her movements, pushing her fingers down harder. It’s like Elise is reaching for something at the back of a cupboard, stretching herself out, but ultimately unable to get it out. Her legs go slack and she lets out a disappointed moan.

“Should I stop?”

“It’s so hard for me to... It felt really good, but I’m a bit raw now. So yeah, maybe you should.”

It stings a bit. She loves knowing that she is the reason someone came; in a way, it’s a confirmation that she did a good job.

“Don’t look so sad. It’s really hard for me to get an orgasm, OK? It’s got nothing to do with you.”

That’s something she’s never thought about; an orgasm really is one of the most exhilarating things to experience, and to not be able to do it just... Maybe, when she’s recovered enough, they can try again.

Elise lifts her back off the bed, getting up into a sitting position, and gently pushes Linn down onto the bed, biting her lip and winking at her.

“You’re such a beautiful person, Linn, and I really want to make you come now.”

Linn blushes. Hearing her name sparks something in her, a wave of energy that is seldom released, but that she revels in. Elise is quick. She moves down to Linn’s nipples, licking them, taking them into her mouth. She strokes Linn’s abdomen with her tongue, kisses her pubic hair, all the way down to her labia. Linn sends a _thank you_ to the void that she remembered to shower before going to the party as Elise runs her tongue along Linn’s right inner thigh, then her left, making a quiver run through her, one of excitement and something akin to disbelief: she actually has a girl between her legs, about to get her off. Linn moans, loudly. There is a permanent fluttering in her thighs, caused by the tongue that has now moved up to lightly prod at her clit. It flattens out against it, alternating laving and pushing. It’s so arousing, but not quite enough.

“Unh. A bit harder, please!”

Elise hums, and the vibrations spread from Elise’s mouth through her groin. It feels so good, so – the adjectives escape her, the superlatives slipping through her fingers. Elise’s tongue comes back, and everything slows down, Linn’s focus narrows down on the small area of her clit and the surrounding tissue. A hand comes up to stroke her stomach, her buttcheeks, her inner thighs. Fingers run down her labia, to the slick entrance of her vagina.

She is so turned on right now.

Elise locks eyes with her, hesitantly, stalling her movements.

“Yes, unh, you can put your fingers there!”

The tongue returns to her clit with vigor, and a slow finger sinks into her. It rocks in and almost out, the friction being almost too much to bear. Linn needs more, just a bit more.

“You can put in another one.”

And so a second finger joins the first, moving in and out. Elise’s tongue becomes a bit uncontrolled, more lapping at her clit, not enough stimulation, and the fingers are nice, but not what she needs to actually come.

Elise seems to realise this, as she pulls them out, sits more upright and moves to just circle her fingers on Linn’s clit, pushing down hard. Linn clutches the sheets, the cotton almost coarse against her skin, pushes her head back, spreads  her legs even more, reaches, stretches, moans, curses, shakes, thrashes, shudders, gasps. Bliss. And then overstimulation. She pushes at Elise, signaling her to stop touching her clit. Elise lies down next to her and kisses her forehead.

“Was it good?”

“Mhm. So good. But do you still want to try…?”

“No, it’s fine. Let’s just stay like this for a bit. You can try again later.”

This afterglow almost the best, reveling in that floating sensation, that slight chill of hot skin cooling down, her muscles finally relaxing. She sighs contently. When the chill in the room becomes too much, they cuddle close, until their boobs, their stomachs, their knees are touching. The sweet smell of sex and sweat fills the air. The dim light of the bedside lamp bathes the room in yellow light, slightly illuminating their still bodies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! Feel free to tell me what you thought about my first attempt at writing anything more than G-rated fic ❤


End file.
